Family, in all but blood
by LordDimir
Summary: After a vicious attack by a mob, a young Naruto is whisked away from Konoha by Kurama. With no where to go, Kurama turns to the only place he can, his family.
1. Where to go?

**LordDimir: Hello there folks. I do apologize for my absence. Real life has been hectic for me recently. But I'm finally back to writing. **

**Naruto: Finally! Jeez, I thought that you had forgotten about us.**

**LordDimir: Never! I could never forget about my readers. I appreciate every single one of them. It's just I found myself struggling for ideas I wanted for my other stories. But, I've decided on this new one until I can get new and better ideas for the old ones.**

**Naruto: Yeah, yeah. Just don't abandon us again. **

**LordDimir: I won't. I'm back for good. I may not have a set release schedule, but I'm going to try to have new chapters at least every week or so. **

**Naruto: I'll believe it when I see it.**

**LordDimir: Alright dude, what's up with you?**

**Naruto: You made me four again this chapter!**

**LordDimir: Seriously? That's why you're upset? **

**Naruto: Yeah, I'm a kid again. Do you know what I have to go through AGAIN now? Puberty!**

**LordDimir: -eyes widen- Oh, I didn't quite think about that. I'm sorry man. Don't worry though, I'll make sure you're good through it! So, can I ask you to do the disclaimer for me?**

**Naruto/Disclaimer: Fine. But I better be awesome in this story! -sighs- LordDimir does not own me or anything from my universe. **

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The human mind can be a wonderful and terrible thing. It can bring about new inventions and revolutionize the world, but, it can also bring about destruction and chaos. The thing is, to the owners of both of these minds, they are convinced that they are doing the right thing. Thus bringing us to the scene currently being witnessed in Konohagakure.

A young boy, no more than four years old, was laying in an alley. Now, this normally wouldn't be something one would see everyday, and to most people, it would bring about a protective feeling to help the boy, but, of course, it wasn't this feeling that was in the minds of the mob surrounding him. No, the feelings in them varied from anger to slight nausea from the amount of liquor they had consumed beforehand. But the overall feeling in each and every one of them was the righteous justification of their actions to avenge their beloved Fourth Hokage, who this monster killed four years ago this very day.

Now normally, the act of beating a four year old child was appalling to all of them, and they would be the first to step in, should they see someone committing this terrible, terrible crime. But what they were doing now was no crime, oh no, what they were doing now should earn all of them a medal for their heroic actions. But, of course, they were humble. Every bone broken, every cut, bruise, and welt, every drop of blood spilt by this demon was a reward in and of itself. They were avenging their lost loved ones and ridding their village of its demonic plague, what better reward could there be?

As the mob was continuing their righteous beating of the child and the pool of blood slowly continued to grow around them, not one noticed the air starting to get thicker and more repugnant. That is, until a red aura started surrounding their target. Then they noticed.

The hands filled with weapons ranging from broken beer bottles to kunai halted their assault. The drawn back feet slowly made their way back to the ground and were frozen there. The eyes of every person there widened as they saw their target slowly being lifted up from its fetal position. They saw the bones that were sticking out of the skin slowly being set back into place and every cut, bruise and welt left healed itself right before their eyes. The blood that had been pouring out of so many different points was slowing down to a drip and then stopped all together. But what terrified them most was the cloak of red surrounding the boy, who was still unconscious, and the unmistakable ears, muzzle, and 9 tails that were swishing behind it. Well, that was what terrified them most, until it began to speak.

"**Why hello there, it is so nice to meet you all, an honor really. I mean, who wouldn't be honored to meet such a fine group of, for lack of a better term, "people" such as yourselves who think it justified to beat an innocent child who has done nothing to you, nor anyone for that matter. Not even defending himself from the pain and torture you oh so happily bestowed upon him. So, congratulations, after all of your beatings, you have successfully cracked the dam and unleashed the tidal wave behind it. Here is your reward..." **

Suddenly, everyone in and around the Village Hidden in the Leaves could hear nothing but blood-curdling screams. Then as suddenly as it had began, it stopped, leaving an eerie silence throughout Konoha.

Every shinobi and kunoichi in the village ran toward the epicenter of the all-too-familiar demonic presence they felt. The Third Hokage and every ANBU agent arrived at the scene first. They discovered not a towering nine-tailed fox demon like they had expected, but the scene of a massacre not seen by many, other than veterans of the last Great Shinobi War. Random body parts were strewn about the alley as the blood flooded out onto the street. It would make any normal person throw up, but to the well-trained shinobi who still had a heart, it just made them nauseous.

"Crow, get a clean-up crew down here immediately. Bear, Raven, you will set up a perimeter, no one gets in except them, Crow will join you when they arrive. Cat, go and get the Inuzuka Trackers. Everyone else, we will begin the search for Naruto. Go!" The Hokage said with a voice that commanded authority. After they all disappeared to do their respective tasks, the Hokage let out a quiet sigh.

"Naruto, what happened here?" he whispered to himself before Shunshin'd away as well, all the while praying to Kami that they find his adopted grandson.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

**(Naruto's Mindscape)**

Naruto opened his eyes slightly when he no longer heard the sneers and jeers of the angry mob. He hoped that they had given up like they normally did after a while and left him to rot in whatever alley they had pinned him in. But when his eyes adjusted themselves, he noticed that he was no longer in the alley, rather he was in what looked like a sewer. The funny thing was, this was no sewer in Konoha, for he had been in every single part of them when he was hiding from the mobs before. He looked around for an exit, but found none.

"Well, I guess I'll just explore the scary tunnel, it's not like I'm scared." he said to himself to boost his courage, for he was, in fact, scared out of his mind. **(AN: Well, sort of...) **After that he began his trek forward into the unknown.

After a few minutes of walking, he began to see a light at the end of the tunnel. He instantly ran for it, for he knew that light meant an exit. However his hopes were demolished when he came to a huge room filled with torches and an equally huge gate.

"Whoa..." Naruto said in awe, "What is this place?"

"**This is your mind Naruto." **came a booming voice from behind the gate.

Naruto jumped in surprise at the voice and got ready to run.

"**Do not be afraid kit, for I will not hurt you. I have seen you hurt too many times to count, and I do not wish to add to that number." **the voice spoke, this time in a softer tone.

Even though he couldn't see who was talking, Naruto, for some reason, did not feel the fear he normally felt when being face-to-face with the hatred of the villagers. However, that did not stop him from being cautious of whoever this was, for he had learned all too often not to trust people.

"Who are you and where are you? Please let me see you, if you don't want me to be scared."

"**Very well kit. I will warn you though, I may, in fact, look scary to you." **the voice said as an orange and furry mass began to be seen beyond the bars. It took a few seconds for the mass to be seen entirely, and when it could, Naruto's eyes widened.

"Whoa, you're huge!" Naruto exclaimed as he saw the giant fox for the first time, "Cool!"

This caused the fox to laugh and say, **"Yes, I know, I look very cool, don't I?"**

Naruto could only nod as he grinned.

"**Now, for introductions. My name is Kurama, but most humans normally refer to me as the Kyuubi."**

Naruto looked confused for a second before saying, "Sorry, but you can't be. Everyone says that I'm the Kyuubi, that's why they beat me up..." Naruto then hung his head as he remembered the cruel beatings he had been dealt.

"**No! You are not me! You are a purely innocent child who has done nothing wrong in his life but try to live. You are not a demon, a monster, or anything those wretched villagers have called you. You are Naruto Uzumaki, nothing more, nothing less." **Kurama said with pride in his voice for his container. He had watched every wound dealt to this child with pain in his heart, but no more. No longer would he have to sit idly by and witness the horrendous acts done to this boy.

"R-Really?" Naruto said with tears in his eyes. No one except the Hokage and the Ichirakus had ever treated him like a normal person, and here was the real Kyuubi, who he had known for less than a few minutes, telling him that he was, in fact, a normal person and not a demon.

"**Really kit, the ones who have beat you, those are the real demons. I've lived for thousands of years and have rarely met actual demons who were worse than those people." **

"Thanks Kurama, you don't know how much that means to me..." Naruto said as he wiped the tears from his eyes, then a realization dawned on him, "Wait, if this is my mind, then why are you here Kurama?"

The Kyuubi sighed as he knew this would come up eventually, **"Well, Naruto, you've heard all about how the Fourth Hokage died right?**

"Yeah, well, I was told that he died while killing you, but then how are you still alive?"

"**Well, I am not a living, breathing creature like humans or animals. We Bijuu are nothing but masses of chakra bunched together that formed bodies. As such, we cannot be killed by normal methods. The only way for us to be "killed" is by having our chakra absorbed fully into a human. The Fourth Hokage knew this and knew that I was too powerful to be sealed into an object, as the object would just break and I'd be freed, or an animal, where my mind would overtake theirs and I'd be freed. So he sacrificed himself by using a forbidden sealing technique and sealed me into you. The seal is very well done and allows you to be able to access my chakra if need be, but limits the control I would have over your mind when you do. But do not worry, I vow to never try to control you, no matter how much of my power you use, for I am not the bloodthirsty demon everyone believes me to be. In all actuality, I am one of the more docile of the 9 Bijuu. I never even wanted to attack Konoha, but someone with a Sharingan took control of my mind and forced me into a rage and sent me on a warpath toward Konoha." **

Naruto just stood there, shocked by what he had just heard. He had the Kyuubi, the most powerful of the Bijuu, sealed inside of him. He didn't know what to say.

"**I understand this is a lot to process, young one. Please, take your time to adjust to it."**

Naruto just nodded, and after a few minutes he spoke, "So, what you're saying is that all of this, the beatings, the insults, the glares, everything, is all because some guy took control of your mind?"

Kurama nodded and looked ashamed at letting himself be control by such a person, **"Yes Naruto, and I am sorry."**

"Dude, cheer up, it ain't your fault. I'm more pissed at whoever that guy was. Besides, you weren't yourself. Trust me, I know how it feels to be punished for something you had no control over..." Naruto said with a grin, "So, let's start over, huh? I'm Naruto Uzumaki, nice to meetcha."

Kurama just smirked at the young boy and his pure heart.

"**Alright, my name is Kurama, and it is a pleasure to meet you as well Naruto."**

"So, would you like to be friends Kurama? I have a feeling that neither of us have many of those right about now."

Kurama let out a snort and said, **"Yeah, let's be friends, kit."**

Both Naruto and Kurama laughed and smiled. They spent the next hour talking about some of the things Kurama had done in his life, much to Naruto's amusement. After Kurama had finished tell him stories, Naruto had gotten up and said, "Well, I have to get back, the Old Man will be worried if I'm not awake soon."

"**Um...about that..."**

"What?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"**Well, when you lost consciousness, your body was pushed way past it's limits from the beating. I'm sorry Naruto, but I cannot allow my friend to stay in a village where he is hated by almost everyone." **

"What do you mean?"

"**Well, while we were talking, I surrounded your body in a chakra cloak to heal, but the wounds were too severe for me as you can't handle too much of my chakra yet. I needed to get you somewhere safe, and the only ones I could think to trust were my brother and sister. They were sealed into humans too, but I knew where they were. I'm sorry, but you are no longer in Konoha." **

"So, where am I?"

"**Kumogakure."**

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

**(Konoha Outskirts – Before Naruto and Kurama's conversation)**

**_'Okay, I have to get the kit away from this village and fast, but where do I go? Shukaku? No, that guy is just crazy, no way he'd be of any help. Isobu? No, last I heard that civil war in Kiri was still going on. Son Goku and Kokuo? No, this kit looks too much like his father, that village would kill him just because of his looks. Wait, that's it, Matatabi and Gyuki. They will help, and they aren't bat-shit crazy, maybe Mata's a little horny, but she's still nice. Alright, Kumo, here I come.'_**Kurama thought to himself as he was running away.

Kurama took off like a bat out of Hell, but then realized that once they couldn't find Naruto anywhere, they'd send trackers out after his scent. Even in the chakra cloak he was in, his scent still permeated onto the surroundings. So he did the only thing he could think of, he jumped into a river and let it carry them downstream. His scent was effectively masked and because of the cloak, Naruto wouldn't drown even while unconscious.

_**'Good, if my memory is correct, which it normally is, then this river flows all the way through Fire Country and then splits into three different rivers, each going to a different country. Even if they tried to track us, searching throughout four different countries for one boy would take years even with a continuous search.' **_Kurama thought as he began swimming underwater. He knew that even with the river's flow, he needed to put as much distance between himself and Konoha as possible.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

**(A few hours later – Lightning Country)**

Kurama had finally surfaced from the water. He knew that Kumogakure was not too far now, but he knew that a tailed beast just showing up in the middle of a village would not be very welcomed. He had already been in that situation once and it had ended up with him getting sealed inside Naruto.

He took off toward the village, making sure that the chakra he put out was just enough to send a team to respond to it, he made sure that the demonic chakra was evident enough for at least one of his siblings and the Raikage himself to be in the response team. He wasn't disappointed. About five minutes after he had exited the river, he was surrounded by Kumo shinobi with the Raikage right in front of him.

"Halt, or we will be forced to stop you!" the Raikage said, pumping his chakra out, showing that he meant business.

"**Please, I bear no ill will toward you or your village. I actually come seeking assistance." **Kurama said, making sure to not make any moves that might be considered hostile.

"What assistance could Kumo give to a Bijuu such as yourself?" A said, still ready to fight the Kyuubi.

"**Well, as you can see, and no doubt know already, I have been sealed into this young boy. This may come to a shock to you, but I'm not as bloodthirsty as I am made out to be. As such, I've watched in horror at the terrible attacks that were aimed at this boy. I have had to heal him almost everyday of his short life due to the villagers of Konoha not knowing a sheath from the sword it holds. As it is, right now, the boy's body cannot handle the chakra I would need to make sure that he lives through this. I know that the doctors in Konoha would not heal the boy enough to save his life, that is why we have left Konoha to find help elsewhere. I knew not where I could go, other than to my family, that is the reason I have come here. I humbly beg for your help, not as the Nine-tailed Fox demon, but as a brother seeking help from his siblings."**

This stunned every ninja there. Never had any of them thought that they would see one of the most powerful beings in the world beg for help from them. Two of the group stirred a little as a small chakra cloak covered them.

"**Kurama, you do realize that if that boy dies, then you would be free, right?" **came a voice from the blond female surrounded by a blue cloak.

"**Alas, that is not how it would go down Mata. The seal that holds me within was done by a master of fuinjutsu, if the boy were to die, it would kill me as well. That is also a reason why I want this boy to be helped, but the main reason is that he has come to gain my respect. He has been through things that would make even the strongest demon lose his sanity. There is no doubt in my mind that he will be a great ninja someday, and an even greater man." **Kurama stated with pride in his voice.

"**I didn't think I would ever hear those words from you. This boy has really earned your respect? Something that most demons don't even have?" **said a voice from the man standing next to the Raikage. He was surrounded in a cloak similar to the female's, but his was colored brown.

"**Yes, I had never thought I would utter such words myself, but this boy has proved me wrong. That is why I am here, I come to ask to join your village, because the boy is not old enough to become a shinobi, no laws can dictate him to stay in Konoha. Also, I know that if he is trained well, then he will become a great asset to any village."**

The Raikage had a neutral look on his face as he mulled things over in his head. He could see the benefit in helping this child, for if he would grow up in Kumo and grow loyal to the village, he would, indeed, become a great asset. However, another part of him had already decided his answer on something a little less professional. He knew what it used to be like for B and to a lesser extent Yugito when they were young, before they had earned the respect they now had. He cared for both as family, and he could see himself caring about the young blonde boy just as much if he was as the Kyuubi had said.

"Okay, we will give the boy aid. But, until we are sure that this is not some trick, you will be under the watch of two of our best Jounin. B, Yugito, since you have common ground with the boy, you will be the ones watching him. Get him to the hospital as soon as possible!" A shouted, the two Jounin, who's chakra cloaks had dissipated, nodded and walked toward the young blonde.

"**Right now he is in a comatose state to avoid him dying before further healing can take place. I have done all that I can to start the healing process, but as I said, it is limited. I thank you Raikage-sama, for helping us." **Kurama said as he bowed respectfully. The chakra cloak then began to dissipate and Naruto began to drop to the ground, only to be caught and held by the blonde Jounin. After she had him, the two Jinchuriki Shunshin'd away to the village hospital.

"Raikage-sama, do you really think it wise to bring that boy into the village?" asked one of shinobi left with A.

"We shall find out, although I did not detect any hint of deception in the Kyuubi's words. But rest assured, if it comes to it, I will deal with the threat without any hesitation." the Raikage answered back. After he spoke, the huge man Shunshin'd back to his office, while the other ninjas went back to the village and to their duties.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

**(Around the same time – Konohagakure)**

A worried Hokage paced his office. He had just received word back from the Inuzuka trackers. They had been able to follow the scent up until it disappeared when it came to a river. They had made sure that it didn't continue on the other side or a little downriver. They had found no scent in the surrounding area.

Sarutobi knew that this river had a pretty strong current and went all the way through Fire Country and then split. He feared that if Naruto had fell into the river, there was no way that he would be able to survive long before he drowned. He felt his heart drop as he imagined that the boy he saw as a grandson had drowned, all because of the villagers who were supposed to see him as a hero.

'Minato, Kushina, I'm sorry. I have failed you both and most importantly, I have failed Naruto.' he thought to himself as he looked in disgust as a firework had been set off. He stared out the window of his office in sadness as the rest of the Village Hidden in the Leaves celebrated at the disappearance of the "demon" that had lived four years too long.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

**LordDimir: There, that wasn't so bad was it? **

**Naruto: I guess, but when are you gonna make me awesome?**

**LordDimir: You're four years old, just wait a few years, or a couple of timeskips. You'll be a BAMF before you know it. **

**Naruto: I had better be. So who are you setting me up with this time?**

**LordDimir: That...I'm not too sure of as of right now. It's more than likely going to be multiple women. As to who is in your little harem, the jury is still out. **

**LordDimir: To my readers, if you have a suggestion about who should be in the harem, either comment or private message me. But I'd like to have a reason for adding them included. I don't think anyone from Konoha or Yugito are going to be added, just saying that now. For the ideas I have for this, neither would work out. **

**Naruto: Man, I can't wait to see who I'll be with.**

**LordDimir: You seem a little eager there buddy.**

**Naruto: Wouldn't you?**

**LordDimir: Touche. Alright everybody, this is where I'll leave you. I hope that you enjoyed the chapter. **


	2. Meeting the Raikage

**Naruto: Alright, let me at 'em, let me at 'em!**

**LD: B, grab him! Yugito, please introduce yourselves to the readers.**

**Yugito: Hello readers, I'm Yugito, and that's B.**

**LD: Naruto! Calm down man!**

**Naruto: No! He insulted us!**

**LD: Well, he insulted me, but it's fine man, I can take insults, trust me.**

**Naruto: Come on, let me go! I'll get 'em!**

**LD: No! If you don't calm down, so help me, I'll make it so you end up with Tonton!**

**Naruto: Wait, isn't that the pig?**

**LD: Yes.**

**Naruto: You wouldn't dare!**

**LD: Well, I guess you don't know me that well do you? -Heads to the keyboard-**

**Naruto: Wait! Fine, I'll calm down.**

**LD: Good boy! Have a biscuit! -Throws a dog treat at Naruto-**

**LD: Sorry about that dear readers. I would like to ask you all, if you do not like my story, please leave constructive criticism as opposed to just saying my story is bad. I'd like to know what it is that you find wrong with it. Now that that is taken care of, B, would you mind taking care of the disclaimer?**

**B/Disclaimer: LordDimir don't own Naruto, and never will, yo!**

**Yugito: Dammit B! What did I tell you about rapping?**

**B: To not to...**

**LD: Oh, and I also don't own DBZ Abridged, but I couldn't help myself with the little reference.**

22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

**(Hospital – Kumogakure)**

Naruto opened his eyes and quickly shut them back up. The brightness of the room was too different from the torch-filled room he was just in with Kurama. After a few minutes of slowing opening his eyes and letting them adjust themselves, he took a glance around the room.

It looked very similar to the hospital rooms in Konoha that he had frequently been acquainted with throughout his life, but the main difference would be the view out of the window that showed a huge building that was built onto the side of a mountain. It had a huge sign with the kanji for "Lightning" on the front of it. The other difference was the two ninja currently sitting in chairs at the end of his bed. The male ninja was huge and it looked like his muscles had muscles to the young boy. He had blonde hair that was folded backwards and held there with his headband. He also sported a goatee and small sunglasses, and had two blue horns tattooed on his left cheek. The other person was a woman. She had long blonde hair that was wrapped into a long ponytail. Her hair partially covered her headband. She had dark colored eyes and wore red lipstick. Both' headbands had a symbol that looked, somewhat, like clouds, which made sense to the boy as it was the "Village Hidden in the Clouds".

Both were staring straight at Naruto, which kind of freaked him out a little bit.

After a few seconds of silence, the four year old let out a quiet, "Hi..."

Neither one of the ninjas said anything for what seemed like an eternity, well, to Naruto anyways, but then the woman smiled and said, "Hello there. My name is Yugito, what's yours?"

"I'm Naruto..." the small boy said quietly. Normally he wouldn't be this shy, but due to the fact that he was in a new village where he knew literally no one, caused the boy to be a little cautious.

"_**Kit, don't worry. These two hold my brother and sister. They won't harm you, as long as you don't try to fight them or something."**_ Came Kurama's voice in his head. Naruto was kind of shocked when he heard it though, because he started turning his head all around the room, trying to find his friend.

"Kurama? Where are you, and why aren't you inside my mind?" Naruto asked aloud.

The boy could hear a loud sigh and then, _**"I **_**am ****_inside your mind Naruto. I am able to speak to you through the seal, even without you being face-to-face with me. Also, I would suggest you think your responses to me, because people will start thinking you're crazy if you keep talking to yourself."_**

At first, as Kurama had said, both of the adults looked at Naruto like he was crazy, until a couple of voices inside their own heads let them in on the situation.

"Name's B, and it seems like you are just like me!" the man said as he laughed, well, until Yugito brought a fist onto the top of his skull.

"B! What did I tell you about that stupid rapping?" she asked.

"Not to do it because the writer isn't that good at rapping?" he answered.

"Yes! Oh, and stop breaking the fourth wall!" she said as she hit him again.

Naruto laughed at this, "You guys are kinda funny."

Yugito blushed in slight embarrassment at losing her cool in front of the kid. B just grinned and chuckled.

"But what did you mean when you said that I was just like you?"

Yugito and B glanced at each other, they both silently agreed that they might as well tell them, as Kyuubi would probably tell him anyway.

"Well, Naruto, he meant that we also have Bijuu inside of us. I hold Kyuubi's sister, Matatabi, and B here holds his brother, Gyuki." Yugito said.

Naruto's eyes widened in shock. If they held Kurama's siblings, then that means that they are like him.

"D...Does that mean that I'm not alone anymore?" he asked softly, mainly to himself, but the others heard it plain as day.

"Yes Naruto, that means that you aren't alone. While we don't know exactly what you went through in Konoha, we know firsthand what being alone can feel like. From now on, if you'd like, we can be your family." Yugito said, surprising both B and herself at the sudden maternal feelings she felt for the small boy. She was never really one to become too attached to people, as most Jinchuriki were. But what shocked her the most was the sudden longing she felt to protect this boy, as she had never felt this urge this strongly before, not even towards her little sister.

"Yeah, we Jinchuriki need to stick together, little man. We'll be one big, kick-ass family!" B added.

Naruto's head fell down so that his long, blonde hair covered his face. He felt the tears run down his cheeks like tiny frozen rivers.

_'Family? These people really want me to be in their family? No, this had to be some kind of trick. Why would anyone want me?' _he thought to himself.

"_**Naruto, these two speak the truth. There is no deception or ulterior motives in their words. They really do want to become a family with you. They will never hurt you. I won't let them, and I don't think Gyuki and Matatabi would let them either. I'm sure that my brother and sister already like you, just because of who you are and how strong you are." **_Kurama spoke to his friend.

_'But Kurama, I'm not strong. If I was strong, I could have made those bad people in Konoha stop beating me...' _Naruto thought back.

"_**I'm not talking about physical strength, kit. That will come in time, as you are still a kid. What I'm talking about is he strength you hold within you, and I'm not talking about me either. I mean the strength you hold inside of you that kept you going on with your life. That is your true strength, and that is what I am most proud of you for. You have already earned my complete respect, kit. You are the only human who I have ever considered a friend. That means something." **_

Naruto didn't reply, but the tears flowed even more now. But these tears were not tears of sadness, but tears of joy. He had never had what one would consider a real family. Unless you count the Ichirakus and the Hokage. But even they couldn't know what he really felt, as they had nothing really connecting them. But these two, they were just like him, they too held demons. Maybe he could finally have a real family...

"Naruto? Are you alright?" Yugito asked, alarmed at the tears falling freely from his face. She hadn't noticed at first since they were covered by his fallen hair, but now that they began dripping past his bangs and hitting the blanket below.

"Y...you really want to be my family?" the boy asked in barely a whisper.

"Yes Naruto, if you'll let us, we'd gladly allow you to join our little family. We want you to be in our family. Will you join us?" Yugito asked as she walked slowly towards him, trying not to spook him.

Naruto raised his head, and for the first time in his life, a _real_ smile shown on his face. He tried to speak, but his throat was too tight for words to come out. He simply nodded and jumped onto Yugito, hugging her tightly so she wouldn't disappear from his life.

B looked at the scene with a smile on his face. Yes, their family may be weird and small, but it had just gained a new member. He walked over to the other blondes and gently ruffled his hand through the boy's hair.

"So little man, it seems like you are all healed up and ready to go. How's about we show you around the village and get something to eat?" B asked normally, not wanting to ruin this nice moment by rapping and having Yugito hit him again. She didn't use her full strength, but damn, it still hurt.

Suddenly, a low growl could be heard coming from Naruto's stomach. B just chuckled and said, "Or how about we go get something to eat before we tour the village?"

Naruto shot his head up off of Yugito's chest and said, "Yeah! I'm starving!"

"Well Naruto-kun, what would you like to eat?" Yugito asked with a smile.

"Ramen!" the boy shouted to the amusement of both adults. Little did they know that they had just signed their last three paychecks away.

22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

**(Kumogakure)**

"That was great, not as good as the Old Man's, but it was still good! I'm stuffed!" Naruto said as he was led through town by Yugito and B. Both of whom were crying and holding their wallets open as nothing by dust fell out of them.

'How can such a small boy eat such a large amount?' was going through both of their minds.

"So, where are we going to go now?" Naruto asked, curious as to where he was being led.

Both shinobi shook themselves out of their little funk and smiled at him.

"We need to go see the Raikage, he is another member of our little family Naruto-kun." Yugito said, smiling at the boy.

"Really? Is he old like Gramps?"

"No! Do not call him old, Naruto, whatever you do!" B said, looking like he had seen a ghost.

"Whoa, why not?" the boy asked in confusion.

"Well, B here thought it would be funny to joke around with the Raikage, since they are like brothers, and he said 'Hey, bro, calm down or your old age will start to show.' after he had smashed his desk because B kept rapping when giving his mission report. Needless to say, B never called him that ever again after he went flying out of the building through the roof and landed about five miles away from the village." Yugito said with a smirk. Naruto eyes widened as he heard the story, and he was having second thoughts about going to see the guy. But as luck would have it, right after he thought this they stopped in front of a building.

"Well, here we are."

Naruto's feet dragged themselves unconsciously as he was pulled forward by the woman.

22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

"Are you sure he won't punch me through the roof?"

"Yes Naruto-kun, for the 15th time, I'm sure. Just be good and everything will be fine." Yugito said, gently holding his shoulder in support and also to make sure he doesn't try to run away again.

"Raikage-sama is free, so go on in." said the nice secretary.

Suddenly, a barbell was sent halfway through the wall. Scaring Naruto even more as he turned and tried to run, only to be held by Yugito.

"No Naruto-kun, you have to go and see him. We have to make sure that your paperwork is done!" she said, shaking her head in frustration at the antics of A.

"No way! He's gonna send me through the roof!" Naruto yelled as he tried in vain to break her grip.

"Aww, aren't you cute? Don't worry, he really isn't that bad once you get used to his antics. He wouldn't actually hurt you though." the secretary said sweetly as she knelt down in front of the boy.

Naruto blushed as she called him cute. He calmed down when she was finished speaking though. So Yugito took this time to lead him into the office.

"Raikage-sama, we are reporting to find out about Naruto-kun's papers." Yugito stated.

Naruto turned toward the Raikage. He was still scared out of his wits, even more so now that he saw the towering man. He knew that he would have to bend his neck all the way back just to be able to see his face if the man were to stand up.

"Raikage-sama, what did I tell you about throwing your weights around? You scared Naruto-kun!" his secretary said, slight anger in her voice.

The big man's eyes widened, "Oh, I'm sorry Naruto, I didn't mean to frighten you. It's just that somebody in this room filed his last mission report as a rap." He then glared at B.

"Why did I just know that it was because of you?" Yugito sighed while rubbing her temples to soothe the headache that was Killer B.

Naruto just laughed at the sweat forming on B's face as he stuttered, "N-Now b-bro, calm down, y-you wouldn't want to s-scare the little man here again, w-would you?"

"Oh, I'm not scared anymore, have at it." the boy said as he formed a fox-like smirk, making B gulp loudly.

"Hehehe, as much as I would like to pummel my frustration out on him, we have other business to attend to. The main issue is your citizenship, Naruto-kun. The paperwork is all ready, if you would like to stay here in Kumo." A said, laying his hand on a pile of papers located on his desk.

"Yes, I'd like to stay here with my new family, if I can Raikage-sama." the young boy said, and bowed like he had seen many people do towards the Hokage.

"Now, now Naruto-kun. No need to be so formal, my name is A." the big man said with a smile.

"Nice to meetcha A!" Naruto said with a grin. He held his hand out, which the Raikage shook gently.

"Well, now that that is taken care of, I have a few more things I need to ask. First of all, do you know how to write yet?"

Naruto shook his head, "No, Gramps told me that he'd teach me soon, but never got around to it yet."

The Raikage just nodded, "Alright, so I assume you don't know how to read yet either?" He nodded again as Naruto shook his head.

"Okay, well, since these forms need to be signed, I am appointing Yugito Nii as your guardian. She will take care of you from now on, and until you are old enough, she will sign and take care of any legal matters that are needed, is this okay Naruto-kun?"

Naruto just nodded and smiled knowing that Yugito would take care of him. It was like having a mom or a big sister.

"Good, just sign these forms here and everything will be taken care of. Oh, and also, I have to ask Naruto-kun, would you like to become a shinobi like us?"

"Yes, I would." Naruto said, determination in his voice. He had decided that these people were now his precious people, and he would protect them like they would protect him. He hoped that he Hokage would be proud of him continuing the 'Will of Fire' that he always talked about.

22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

**Naruto: Whoa, why is the chapter so short?**

**LD: Well, I wanted to leave the chapter here, because the next one will be a timeskip. This is more along the lines of an introduction to some main characters and a look into their future interactions.**

**Naruto: Yeah, and the fact that probably ran out of ideas to make it longer isn't a reason at all, is it?**

**LD: Not entirely... Okay, so I've been busy with school starting again, sue me... Actually, please don't, I put the disclaimer!**

**Yugito: Naruto-kun, please don't anger the writer, he controls us, you know that right?**

**Naruto: Yeah I know, but it is still fun to mess with him. **

**Naruto: Hello, I'm Naruto and I like to wear pink dresses and pretend I'm Shirley Temple!**

**-Awkward Silence-**

**LD: What was that about messing with me "Naruto-kun"? **

**Naruto: Well, I said that I would never mess with such an great and awesome writer like you! Did I mention how awesome you were?**

**LD: That's what I thought you said. Well, enough of that. This is where I will end today my readers. Please be sure the comment what you like or didn't like, and I promise that the next chapter will be better, or at least longer.**


End file.
